<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is this Feeling? by GabrielsLittleGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145643">What is this Feeling?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLittleGirl/pseuds/GabrielsLittleGirl'>GabrielsLittleGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Cheating, Diverging from canon, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry I haven't written in years if it's bad, Implied Cheating, Jealousy, Maybe non-con later, Slow Burn, WIP, Walkers, i'll let y'all know, maybe smut, the walking dead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielsLittleGirl/pseuds/GabrielsLittleGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WORK IN PROGRESS I'M SORRY (This was on tumblr and wattpad then I abandoned it so hopefully I can bring it back to life here!) </p>
<p>Love in a Sea of Death</p>
<p>Y/N is apart of Rick's group, joined them before they made it to the prison.<br/>Now they're in Alexandria and having a pretty simple life.<br/>You were with Rick Grimes, you began dating him a while after Lori passed and helped him take care of Lil' Ass Kicker and Carl.</p>
<p>But Rick went missing for a few days with Glenn and Daryl.<br/>Now Rick is back and they aren't.<br/>Can Y/N find them? Before they're dead?</p>
<p>(Summary will be better once story is complete)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon x Reader - Relationship, Rick Grimes x reader - Relationship, Rick x Reader x Daryl, Rick x reader - Relationship, daryl x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO<br/>I'm trying to bring more to this than I did all those years ago and each chapter will be varying lengths and I'll give warning to where there may be mature themes (sex, violence, that kinda stuff).<br/>I hope you guys enjoy and give feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You entered through the gates of Alexandria after a supply run. The gates closing, you hear the muffled sounds of walkers, sometimes, maybe life could be peaceful.</p>
<p>You enter your room and lay on your bed, listening to the almost silent wind.</p>
<p>Moments later you snap out of your daze when you hear a commotion outside. "What the hell is happening now?" You say to yourself as you push yourself off of the bed and look out the window.</p>
<p>Rick? It's Rick. He has been missing for a few days now, he went on a run and never returned before sundown.</p>
<p>You run over to help Michonne open the gate, as he limps into the gate we quickly shut it as fast as we opened it and Rick embraced me into his arms, petting my hair with his calloused hands. You begin sobbing, why are you sobbing? You nuzzle your head into his shoulder, drying your fast coming tears. He's alive.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Rick is cleaned up, clean shaven and you're down stairs preparing dinner for him and his children. Sometimes it felt like they were your own.</p>
<p>But, now, not all is bliss, that one day of high expectations for future, is down.</p>
<p>Daryl still isn't back. Why didn't they come back together or with Glenn? They all left together...</p>
<p>"Rick.. do you think he- Daryl and Glenn will be okay? Why didn't they come back with you?" You question him, your innocent eyes gleaming up at him.</p>
<p>"Y/N, they're survivors. They'll be okay." He says as he hugs you gently, lightly kissing your forehead. "Okay?" You nod, going to put Judith to bed and read Carl a bed time story. You're going to find him tonight. You have to.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Lightly feathering a kiss to the infant's forehead, you place her into her cot, looking around the small bedroom. Once Carl had been read to, you join Rick in bed. His sleeping body perfectly placed, waiting for your body to be in his arms.</p>
<p>But you have to find Daryl. But, what is this feeling? The one you feel when you think about Daryl? It is like when you first had a crush on Rick... Oh no... You think to yourself, do I have a crush on Daryl Dixon?</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Looking hesitantly at Rick, you pack a duffle bag. Leaving for one night won't hurt. You've done it before. You write a note for Rick and leave it on his bedside table, kissing his dry lips, you leave to go find Daryl and Glenn.</p>
<p>Would they really still be alive?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What were you thinkin'?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You grab the bag and lug it over your shoulder.  No one will know. You hope.<br/>As you step out of the small room and head down the stairs, you hear a door open. <br/>Shit, it better not be Rick. <br/>"Y/N? Where are you going??" You hear a small whisper-yell. Carl. <br/>"I'm just heading out.. gotta clear my head buddy" "Is that a bag?"<br/>You sigh, and keep walking ahead, he grabs your shoulder and stops you.<br/>"Y/N, is that a bag?"<br/>"Yes Carl. It is a bag."<br/>"Why? Why leave us now?"<br/>"Carl, I'll be back, with Daryl and Glenn okay?"<br/>"..Hmm fine. But I'm telling Dad when he wakes up."<br/>"Fine, I'm leaving now. Take care of your dad and Judith okay?" You say calmly and quietly, placing a gentle kiss the top of the young boys head, walking quietly out of the door.<br/>Time to find them.<br/>~~~~<br/>You've been outside of the gates for a few hours now, no sign of them at all, nothing. <br/>Sitting on a thick tree branch you keep lookout with the early morning sun peeking through the trees, with the occasional walker ruining your line of sight.</p><p>Rustling. Rustling is what awoke you from your slumber.<br/>"Y/N?!" Who the hell is that?! Shit, you fell asleep. It's about midday now, you look below your hiding spot and see Rick. <br/>You roll your eyes. Great. <br/>"Y/N get down from there right now!"<br/>You jump out of the tree, landing on it wrong, almost twisting your ankle.<br/>"What were you thinkin'?! Comin out here all alone? And in the middle of the night!? I've been searching for your for hours. Are you insane? What am I gonna do with you? Why do I bother with you?"<br/>You stare at the ground, not knowing you'd feel this guilty.<br/>"Rick, I-I'm sorry okay? No one was going to look for them so I thought I would.."<br/>Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated he point his finger at you, "If you leave that gate EVER again without someone else, you are gone, clear?"<br/>You nod your head. Afraid to speak. That intimidation, where did that come from? You just followed suit as he stormed back to civilisation. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Back in the gate of the safe town you both head back to your home, Rick then locking you in your shared room with him. You sit down on your chair and cross your arms, huffing.<br/>Rick glares at you from the door and sighs. Oh you fucked up now.  "Y/N stand up please."<br/>You get up from your corner, avoiding any to all eye contact.<br/>"Look at me."<br/>You flick your eyes up to his and back down. He is pissed.<br/>"I said, look at me." He sounded so angry. You're not going to lie, you were scared of his current demeanour. <br/>You look up shyly, and he glares disapprovingly. You felt like a child being punished for breaking a cherished vase. <br/>"Y/N.. Are you okay?"<br/>You look at him with a cocked head.<br/>"Are you okay? Are you hurt or scratched or anything?" He said again, calmer, worried. <br/>"Y-yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." You said with a shake of your head.<br/>"Y/N what I said before with when I said what am I going to do with you and why do I bother, I'm just. I'm sorry I said those things. I love you, I just don't want you taken away from me."<br/>"It's fine Rick, it's true anyway.. I don't know why you bother with me.. I do nothing right, I-"<br/>"No, no no no, you are an amazing person, you are like a mother to my children okay? I will never leave you."<br/>"Rick I love you too.. I really do.."</p><p>"GUYS!!" You hear a voice yell, Maggie "GUYS IT'S THEM!" Your ears perk up and your spirits lift as you leave the conversation completely and run out of the house to see none other than Daryl and Glenn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes another short one I'm sorry I'm trying to keep the original layout as much as possible from when I first wrote it but make it sound a bit better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thanks for Trusting Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rick is happy his friends are home, but thinks Daryl and Y/N are a little too close for comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not going to be how the seasons have been thus far but, my fanfiction and who doesn’t love a twist on something? (Plus I really don’t wanna re-watch episodes because... I'm lazy)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You run over to the pair, concern written over your face. You help them up, well you help Daryl up whilst Michonne aids Glenn, rushing to the best house you all considered an infirmary.<br/>When you help Daryl in, you earn a few disapproving grunts from the redneck.</p><p>-Time Skip-</p><p>They were both okay, well, while living in an apocalyptic world with walkers trying to eat you, I guess you could consider them healthy.<br/>Rick was sick with the thought of his friends, God, his family hurt, but something kept bugging him. You always being around Daryl. “Haha nah.. I can’t be..” Rick whispered to himself as he was leaning on the door frame looking at you heading his direction, thumb on his bottom lip, “I can’t be jealous of Daryl..” He said as you got onto the bottom step.<br/>“Are you talking to yourself Mr. Grimes?” You said to him, approaching him. He raised his right eyebrow at you before coming down the steps placing his hands on your waist to stop you from moving, “Mr. Grimes? Really y/n?” He said placing a gentle kiss on your soft lips. “Yeeeep” You cheerfully replied, returning the kiss and attempting to move to stairs so you could enter the house, but alas you had a Grimes attached to your waist still.<br/>“What’s wrong?” You look up at him with pleading eyes. “I.. Y/N, I’m.. Not 100% with you being around Daryl. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love him like he’s my brother but, just don’t go messin’ around with him alright?” Rick replied, a sad, kind of regretful look in his eyes.<br/>You sigh deeply and remove his hands from your waist, “Thanks for trusting me Rick.” You reply flatly, walking into your shared house and into a spare room, closing the door and locking it. This is gonna be a long apocalypse.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>You wake up groggy, hair looking like a bird’s nest and your pants halfway down your legs. You suck up the drool from your mouth, “What the fu- Oh…” you say to yourself as you wipe your cheek and pull up your pants and hop out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>You stare in the mirror, grimacing at your hair, patting it down and brushing your fingers through hoping it will make your appearance a little better.</p><p>You step out of the room, heading down the hallway thinking about yesterday and Rick’s distrust. He does have a reason to be jealous but doesn’t mean he had to be an ass.</p><p>Once you get to the door, you slowly turn the handle, hoping he isn’t in the room. You hold your breath and… “Yes!” You say aloud to yourself, no one in here. You head over to the dresser after double checking and get changed into a cleaner pair of distressed jeans and another simple black shirt and putting your everyday boots on.</p><p>You walk down the stairs. Wondering why the house is so quiet, you decide to investigate. “Hmm… No one home… Awesome.” You nod to yourself pleased. But you have to leave anyway since you have to go with Daryl on a night hunt. ‘Rick just has to deal with it.’ You thought as you walked towards the gate and over to Daryl. Before you greet him you see Rick talking to Michonne, getting a little touchy with her. Okay, Rick, two can play at that game. “Hey Daryl, you ready to go?” you say a little too loud.</p><p>“Stop wit’ ya’ shoutin’, would’ya?. Let’s just go.” he says as the throws your bag of supplies to you a little too hard. This is going to get messy very quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. But what if...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're on a hunt with Daryl, hoping to get supplies and keep the grounds safe, keeping walkers back as far as you can.<br/>But something a little, unplanned happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO<br/>this warning will spoil this but to anyone ignoring tags like I sometimes do, this will have cheating and mentions of sex.<br/>So soon into it right? I'm sorry I couldn't help myself back then.<br/>Fun fact, I was 17 when I wrote the first 5 chapters of this. No wonder they're so cringe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few hours since you guys left the small town of people, only encountering 10 or so geeks and catching 9 squirrels.<br/>“Hey, Daryl, can we go to the camp site? It’s going to get dark soon and obviously we can’t use moonlight.” <br/>“Mmm, okay. Hurry up.” He says, a little annoyed you don't want to keep going.<br/>You guys make it too the camp site and begin on making the small fire to cook one of the squirrels you caught today as Daryl but up the tin cans &amp; string walker alarm.</p><p>“I still never know when these little things are cooked, Daryl, can you come look at it please?” You ask just as he finishes tying the last part of string.<br/>“How do ya not even know? Ya’ been doin’ it for how long’?” He says with his thick, deep accent and plops down next to you, bumping your shoulder.</p><p>You smile to yourself and blush, getting lost in your thoughts.<br/>“Hey! Y/N? Ya’ listenin’ ta me?” Daryl barks, pulling you from your mind.<br/>“Yeah, sorry, I was jus-” you couldn’t finish your sentence when Daryl started kissing you.<br/>You’re shocked but kiss back, wondering if you’re dreaming or not.<br/>You both pull away for air, and while you have the chance you ask, “But what if.. What if Rick finds out?”<br/>“He won’t, trus’ me.” Daryl says as he tucks a stray hair behind your ear, cupping your cheek to continue the kiss.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It’s the morning.<br/>It was quite evident that you guys had sex that night.<br/>You were worried, why wouldn’t you be? You have a boyfriend at home that is the leader of the group and best friends with the guy you just slept with.<br/>“Hey, we gotta go, the geeks are comin’”<br/>You hear Daryl say, not being able to pack up much from your small camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What happened to you?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this chapter a little over a week from a major surgery so I've tried to add more onto it not sure where 17 year old me was going with it.<br/>Now 21 year old me needs to pick it up and try to keep going with the story.<br/>Good so far? Let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You guys get to a road, and begin walking back to the others, hoping nothing too bad has happened while you two were gone for the night, something bad always has to happen.</p><p>“Hey Daryl,” you say as you hold his hand “Are you sure Rick won’t find out? I mean, how will he act if he does?”<br/>“Hm… I’m not too sur’” He gruffs out, he isn’t really a man of many words.<br/>As you near closer to the camp they open the gates, and as you walk in Rick is there to greet you, his significant other.<br/>The thoughts of last night’s events play in your mind as you run up to hug him and kiss him. He is never to know.</p><p>“What happened to you?!” He noticed bruises and small cuts on you, from the one and only Dixon.<br/>“Oh it’s nothing to worry about, just a few trees got into my way.” You chuckle as you go in for another embrace as Daryl walks away, eyeing you two off and giving you a hidden wink.</p><p>This is going to get complicated.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>It's been a few days since your little adventure with Daryl and you've been antsy, waiting to feel Daryl again.<br/>This does make you feel guilty too though. Knowing you slept with his best friend, knowing he was right not to trust you. It hurts.</p><p>You roll over in your bed, facing Rick, gently cupping his face. It's so much more peaceful knowing he's asleep and safe.<br/>His peaceful face is soon taken over by his yawn, taking his hand to rub his eyes and then places it on your hip. Looking at you with his tired hooded eyes.<br/>"You okay hun? You look a little worried there." He says, sitting up now, a little alarmed.<br/>"Uh, yeah I think so. Just a lot on my mind y'know? I think me and Daryl should go on another layover to get the camp back, I think walkers may have gotten to it." You say, trying to mask the reason you wanted to go back out there with Daryl.<br/>"Are you sure though? I can go with him if you want. I just, I don't trust you two alone. You get a little touchy." He says, getting annoyed at your somewhat eagerness to get back out.<br/>You scoff, "Are you actually kidding me Rick? Before I left with Daryl I saw you getting handsy with Michonne." You sit up in bed, looking at him.<br/>"Oh so me rubbing her arm is getting "handsy"? Are you fucking with me right now? You have to be." He's getting annoyed now, your implication of him getting with someone else struck a cord.<br/>"Please Rick save me from the lie. I know you're fucking Michonne when I'm not here" Getting up out of the bed you storm over to the dresser grabbing some clothes before storming to the guest bedroom.<br/>Before you can lock the door Rick comes in, angry. You've done it.<br/>"What the fuck? No seriously what the FUCK? Do you want to fuck Daryl is that it? You're trying to break us apart huh?" He backs you into a corner, you look up at him, slightly trembling.<br/>"Rick, no, I'm not trying to break us apart. I can see the way you look at her. Trust me. It's the way you looked at Lori when you saw her again. I-I can't help but wonder if you want this. Us." You dip away from him before he grabs your arm, pulling you back and into the wall. Kissing you with so much passion you haven't had in years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>